This invention relates in general to door operating devices and, more particularly, to an electronically actuated door operator incorporating certain new and useful improvements for controlling door opening in both normal and emergency directions.
The present invention constitutes an improvement of Catlett U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,914, entitled Automatic Door Operator. The operator disclosed therein is the type having an electrical prime mover and gear train for driving a door open by means of a driving shaft, there being a spiral leaf spring surrounding the driving shaft which is wound for storing energy during door opening operation. The operator is configured to provide for normal opening of the door in a single given direction rather than being of an interchangeable character for installations requiring the swinging of a door for normal opening in an opposite direction or for both directions. Accordingly, such operator is manufactured for a given type of door installation rather than being of a universal character.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door operator of the present invention which is of an interchangeable, universal character for providing for automatic opening of doors which are not only intended for either left hand or right hand swing but also for both left and right hand swing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door operator of electromechanical character which is uniquely adapted for utilization with various types of doors of the swing-mounted type, such as center pivot, butt hinge, or offset pivot mounting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a door operator of the character stated which is automatic in operation, being markedly compact.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a door operator of the character stated which can be either mounted within the header portion of a door frame during installation or which may be utilized with existing door constructions without necessitating expensive modification and reconstruction.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated which provides not only normal automatic opening of a door but also readily and safely permits emergency or so-called panic opening of the door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated including a motion transmission system allowing door movement during panic opening without interference with a prime mover of the system, and which also provides automatic disabling of the prime mover in the event the door is opened under panic conditions.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator which can be rapidly configured or reconfigured for providing operation of various types of swing-mounted doors.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated which permits convenient adjustment of the limits of door movement for both normal and panic opening thereof.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the type stated which embodies a permanent magnet type of motor adapted to provide dynamic braking action upon door closing consequent to spring developed power for closing the door, and wherein energizing of the motor is not required for closing the door.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic door operator of the character stated which is most economically manufactured and configured for various types of swing mounted doors, the elements of which operator are designed for quiet, smooth, low friction operation conducting to longevity of unimpaired operation; which is configured to provide extreme duration and reliability of usage; and which is extremely versatile in the door control art in being adapted for activation by any of the various remotely located control devices.